Trying to Fly
by Rue-the-Marauder
Summary: A series of Freeverses created for Mystii's Freeverse Challenge.
1. Race against the Clock

**Okay, this was written for Mystii's Freeverse challenge.**

**Prompt: track**

**Characters: Focus on Roxanne Weasley**

_**Run**_ little girl

**Run** as _fast_ as you _can_

It's a race against the clock

And it's about to

_**B**_

_**E**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

With her

_ohsoperfect_ curly

**R **

**E**

** D**

Hair and those

_(d__eepdeep)_

_**B E**_

_**R Y**_

_**O E**_

_**W S**_

_**N **_

And _your_

Black hair as straight as a

P

I

N

And _shallow_

_**Green eyes**_

It's not hard to

G

U

E

S

S

Who will _reach_ the

**E**

**N**

**D**

Of the _track_ first

_**Run**_ little girl

**Run** as _fast_ as you _can_

It's a race against the clock

And you're

_**N **_

_**E **_

_**C **_

_**K**__** to N**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**K**_

But she's funny (_ohsofunny_)

Smart (_brilliant, really_)

Beautiful (_more like stunning_)

_Everything _you're

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**T**_

_**Run**_ little girl

**Run** as _fast_ as you _can_

It's a race against the clock

And she's pulling

_**A**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**D**_

Her heart's made of _silk_

_Tender_

_Sweet_

Yours is cased in

**S T O N E**

And no one's going to break it

**F **

**R**

**E **

**E**

_**Run**_ little girl

**Run** as _fast_ as you _can_

It's a race against the clock

And you're too far

_**B**_

_**E**_

_**H**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

You are

_N O T_

a lover.

You are a

**R****-****U****-****N****-****N****-****E****-****R**

_S__-K-A-T-E-R_

F-I-G-H-T-E-R

But, _competitors_ don't always

**Win**,

Do

**T**

**H**

**E**

**Y**

**?**

_**Run**_ little girl

_**Run**_ as _fast_ as you _can_

It's a race against the clock

And you see her at the

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

Of course she would win.

She's in his **arms**

_**NOW**_

You're watching from _afar_

_Wishing_ you were

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

That little girl _**ran**_

**Ran** as _fast_ as she _could_

It was a race against the clock

That she _knew_ she'd _never_

\WIN/


	2. C A U G H T

**Yes, another Roxanne-centric one. I can't help it! She's so fun to write! But the next one will be something different.**

**Prompt: Web**

**Character: Roxanne (duh)**

Silly _little girl_

you're

**C A U G H T **

In your own

\W\

\E\

\B\

of _{lies}_ and _{deceit}_

They've _discovered_

That behind that

**S**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**Y**

Exterior

And that

_coldasice_

**G**

**L**

**A**

**R**

**E**

There

_may_

Just be

a _*heart*_

That maybe

**Stone Queen** _**Roxanne**_

May actually _/care\_

About her

_S-U-B-J-E-C-T-S_

**B**

**U**

**T**

That's a bit

^much^

**Stone** is still **stone**, no matter it's

_Texture_

or

**Color**

A tiger doesn't change it's **s**_**t**_**r**_**i**_**p**_**e**__s_

And neither will **y**_o_u

So for

**N **

**O **

**W**

The _spider's_ let you

_**G**_

_**O**_

But it's only for _so long_

Until another **finds** you

_Messing around_ in that

\W\

\E\

\B\

Of _{lies}_ and _{deceit}_

This one,

not as

_**F O R G I V I N G**_


	3. Not the First

**Yes! The first one that isn't about Roxanne! **

**Prompt: Fallen**

**Character: Victorie/Lysander**

You _run_ your **hands** through that

_((ohsosilky))_ _blonde hair_.

_Stare_ into those

_((calmcalm) blue eyes_

But don't you _get it_, hun?

Those _blue eyes_ aren't a

_C A L M_

lake.

But a

**T E M P E R M E N T A L**

ocean.

Ready to

_**F**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**D**_

right over you.

Completely destroying

_E_

_V_

_E_

_R_

_Y_

_T_

_H_

_I_

_N_

_G_

You've worked for.

And that _beautiful blonde hair_ is as sticky as a

W-E-B

Just w a i t i n g for it's next

**P**

**R**

**E**

**Y**

To get **entranced**

_((captured))_

by it's beauty.

And don't you _see it_, hun?

You're just another

**P**

**A**

**W**

**N**

to her.

Her tool to

**U:S:E**

to get the King.

A few _sacrifices_ are _all_ a part of the game.

You are **blindly unaware** of what's going on with the _**rest**_** of the board.**

Never knowing that your _demise_ has been planned from the

B-E-G-I-N-N-I-N-G

You're not the_ first_

_((and won't be the last))_

To be _sacrificed_ for her master plan.

To be _used_ like a

**P**

**A**

**W**

**N**

To be _caught_ in her

W-E-B

To be _killed_ in her

_**F**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**D**_

To have _fallen_ for **Victorie Weasley**.


End file.
